Inhibitions
by if.i.dared.you
Summary: Final story in the Second In Command trilogy - Gary saves his 'second in command' and is released from his inhibitions.


**Author's Note: **Alrighty, final story in my trilogy. This one has some violence in it, and some slashy action too. I thought about doing Damon and Ted or Omar and Edgar, but they're just too damn difficult. There's nothing to work with - Ted and Damon are just mindless thugs and Omar and Edgar are just adults that Jimmy beats up. There's no backstory to them at all - they're just end goals, something to work towards while you beat up nerds and bullies. So I thought I'd return to something classic - you got it, Petey and Gary. So read on! Give me your thoughts! Review! Oh, and by the way, I'll be updating a lot more soon - I've got some prep slash in store, not to mention some really bad bully stuff. So yeah!

A brawl caught Gary's eye as he was walking past the parking lot - just your standard greaser gratuitous violence type thing. A bunch of frustrated greasebags beating the shit out of someone smaller than them; this time it looked like - like..

_Petey!_

Greasers surrounded Femme-boy from every side - backing him up against a wall and shoving him to the ground. Johnny Vincent straddled Pete, pinning his tiny shoulders down with his knees and giving him a few solid punches to the face and stomach before letting his boys do the rest. Gary flinched as he heard Petey's strangled cry for help. He had to do something. Even in this desperate moment he felt a twang of exasperation - must he always be the one to save Pete when he got himself into crap like this?

And before he knew it, he was metres away from the mob, arms crossed in a picture of cocky confidence; a pose he knew would shit Johnny Vincent to no end. His chin jutted out and he started to speak, not loud enough so that it sounded forced, but just the right volume to glean maximum effect. This is something he's perfected - he had to. The greasers might have looked lame to an outsider, but beneath that wanky leather jacket there was some serious muscle and as crazy as Gary sometimes went, he wouldn't get on the wrong side of them.

"Hey, having fun with your little playmates, Johnny-boy? Working out some of that sexual frustration you've got going on there?"

The faces that bothered to look up were shocked, like they couldn't believe someone would insult their leader like that at a time like this. Johnny got up and started over, automatically drawing in the rest of his boys in his wake like an undertow.

"Wha'd you just say, psycho?" Peanut said, cracking his knuckles in a theatrical, but nevertheless threatening way.

"You heard me, greaseball. Why pick on poor little Femme-Boy when you've got a nice strong man to cuddle up to like Hal here?" Gary said, using one of Petey's nervous anecdotes and gesturing to the overweight guy in a jacket to his left.

"I... I'm gonna kick your ass!" Spluttered Hal, running at Gary and leading with a clumsy right hook which the taller teen easily dodged. Gary had a flash of inspiration - nay, genius - and he ran down the steps and into the basement, throwing open the door and charging down the twisting, narrow hallways, knowing he would be followed and subsequently lost. Smirking as he heard the rageful yells and shrieks echoing down the passages, Gary exited the basement again, climbing the stairs and scanning the parking lot for Petey. Luckily, he still lay where he was taken down - near the wall to the right of the abandoned school bus they'd entered in search of the hobo, so long ago... Gary's expression softened from steel to silk when he remembered the old days. The days when Petey still had faith in his humanity. The days when Jimmy had still believed in him.

Gary shook himself free of reminiscence and strode purposefully across the path and through the empty carspaces. Pete's condition was more severe than Gary had thought - scarlet trickled down a nasty knuckleduster scrape on his cheek and a sunken rib was even visible when he was wearing his distinctive pink shirt. But when Gary kneeled over him, Petey came to; maybe it was the familiar but begrudging presence that had brought him conscious again.

Gary chuckled softly. "You got yourself into a little bit of trouble there, Petey." His voice was quiet, no more than a breathy whisper.

Petey tried to speak, but the blood flowing from his cheek had crossed his lips and he had trouble. Pulling the end of his sleeve over the back of his hand, Gary gently brushed it away. As weak as he was, Petey managed a smile and a surprised gasp when Gary slid his arm under his shoulders and lifted him up. Gary wrapped his other arm round Petey and kissed him softly, gently on his bloody lip. It was a suspicious scene for anyone walking past - Petey arched his back to bring himself closer to Gary and Gary had the smaller, injured boy propped up on his knee tenderly. As if to make the moment more surreal and cliche-esque, the notorious Bullworth rain began to pour, washing Petey free of blood and Gary free of his prior inhibitions.

Petey felt dizzy with surprise, happiness - or perhaps it was the fact he'd just taken a savage beating. Strangely, he could no longer feel his injuries - all he could feel was Gary's arms around him, and Gary's lips on his.

**Author's Note: **-reclines in bliss- yay! Happy ending! So that's my trilogy finished. I really, REALLY liked writing this! So I hope you liked reading it! Please review!! Love you all!


End file.
